Happy Solstice
by sheri-kat
Summary: Rachel, Jenks and Ivy have a Winter Solstice party. This is mainly a Trent Rachel story.
1. Chapter 1

I loved this time of year, it was almost the Winter Solstice. I was out shopping for my last few gifts with Jenks.

I already bought Ivy this lovely silky black dress and a few assortments of weapons, for Jenks I got some imported honey and tried to find an imitation status similar to the one that we had stolen from Trent with the three Elves getting busy. It wasn't exactly the same, but he would get a kick out of it, just the same.

Quen , I got a nice blue splat gun, along with a bunch of sleepy time potion balls. I got Nina some perfume based on Ivy's recommendation. My Mom and Takata were coming to visit and I also had them all taken care of. David, I got a replacement leather duster, probably not nearly as expensive as the one I worn to the Ever-After.

So now all that was left was Trent, he was so hard for me to buy for, someone with more money than God, had to have everything already.

Jenks kept giving suggestions, but it was just starting to annoy me. We were in yet another shop with antiques.

"Just get him a nice vase or something. He will put it on his shelf and never look at it again."

"No Jenks I am not going to pick just anything up for him, I've put thought into everyone's gifts."

"Yeah, yeah!" Jenks said flying down to the next display.

Trent and I have been spending a lot more time together, especially when Quen traveled with the girls, we were, well actually like friends now. Yes we invited Quen and Trent over for the Solstice since Ellasbeth got the girls for this Solstice. It was killing the men not having their daughters for the Holiday.

Jenks was still babbling about something and I think he said something about "Just pick something for your boyfriend already." Jenks and his big mouth.

Jenks flew back over, "Hey, I've got the perfect gift for you to give the cookie maker, just get a big bow and wrap it around your neck and get naked. Maybe if he got a little it would help cheer his Elf ass up." Jenks said while moving his hips suggestively.

"Jenks." I squealed in horror.

"Hey it would be like getting a little gift for yourself as well. Come on Rache admit it, its been awhile, and you need to get laid."

"Jenks we are in public, there are people around, children for god sakes." Glancing around ok, well so there were no children or even people in the immediate area, but still.

I continued looking, finally a picture on the wall caught my eyes.

It was a beautiful old painting with a lovely scene with a horse in the moonlight with the light reflecting off of a lake. I loved it and it reminded me of Trent. I went over to it, and gasped at the price, ok like three times what I wanted to spend.

Damn it was perfect, I really didn't want Jenks to see me spend this much on Trent, but he has been paying me well over the last few months filling in for Quen.

The sales lady came by then. "I see our "Seduced by moonlight" painting caught your eyes."

"Yes, it is beautiful, but It is a little over my price limit." She went on to explain that it was an old painting by an Elf I have never heard of, but apparently the Elf did a number of somewhat famous pieces, and that the owners really had underpriced the painting, but she would knock a little off if I was interested.

So I bought it. Jenks gave me a hard time all the way home, teasing me about my "Boyfriend" and I put so much thought into his gift and he would probably just get me an ugly old sweater.

"Rachel!" I heard my name and turned to see Marshal. "Hi Marshal, how have you been?"

He walked over with a big smile "Good, it has been awhile, how are you Rachel?"

"I've been good, just out doing a little last minute shopping."

"Hey Marshman!" Jenks flew into view from my purse were I had a heater pad for him to stay warm.

"He Jenks how have you been?"

Well that got Jenks going on and on about his kids leaving the nest, how he was always busy taking care of me, and on and on.

"So Marshman what are you doing for the Solstice?" Jenks asked.

"I have a couple stops to make through the day and night, nothing big, still getting to know people."

"Hey why don't you stop by the church, we are having a bunch of people over, some you have met already."

I tried to not give a shocked expression, but probably failed, I didn't really want Marshal coming over, last thing I wanted was to have any of the old feeling come back after he dumped me for being shunned, not that I blame him, but still. We were really mostly friends and the feelings didn't run too deep.

"Hey that is a great idea, what time?"

Jenks looked at me "What 5:00 PM?"

"Oh, sure any time after 5:00, people will be in and out all night stopping by, so really whenever you want to come by, since you have other commitments as well." I tried saying nicely.

"Great, I will see you guys than." Marshal said looking at me.

We walked away and once he was a safe distance away I looked at Jenks, who had a big grin on his face, "Jenks really, why did you invite him? Now I have another gift I still need to shop for."

"Oh well that's easy just get a big bow and put it around..."

"Jenks if you finish that sentence I'm taking the heater out of my purse and I'll let you freeze."

"Oh Rache, you're no fun anymore. You know why? You've been hanging around your boyfriend the Elf too much." Jenks laughed.

The next night people were arriving. Ivy came home to the church early in the day from Nina's to help set up, the place looked amazing with all the decorations

Jenks was the official door greeter, even though he complained of the cold every time he got the door open.

I had my hands full with some drinks I had poured for some of the guests and just walked out of the kitchen when I saw Quen, and if Quen is here then Trent couldn't be too far behind.

I gave out the drinks, and went to greet Quen with a big hug. "How are you? It's really good to see you."

"I'm great Rachel, the place looks great. I hate to put you on the spot, but ah, Jonathan was alone tonight so Trent and I dragged him out with us, I really hope you don't mind."

Great I hated that tall freaky Elf. "Quen it is the Holidays no one should be alone. As long as he behaves himself we don't mind."

"Thank you Rachel."

"So where are the two of them?"

"Oh we brought two cars just in case someone wanted to leave early. They should be here any minute."

Just then walked in Trent and Jonathan, each carrying a large box and some bags. Great nothing like showing off.

I went over to help them with the load.

"Hey guys, Happy Solstice!

"Hello Rachel, sorry I hope you don't mind, Maggie made all sorts of goodies for your party before taking off today. I have, cookies and pies in one box, and some other stuff in this other bag. I also brought a few bottles of wine and bourbon."

"No that's great thank you. Here let me help you with that and I took some stuff out of Jonathan's arms."

"We headed to the kitchen to unload, and I motioned to Jonathan " Quen is over there, he can help get you introduced to the other guests."

As I was unloading I was amazed at all the great stuff Maggie sent. "Trent Maggie didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah well if we didn't come here she would have stayed and cooked for us, so since it gave her the night off to enjoy with her friends, she didn't mind."

Trent was quiet as we arranged the additional food and bottles and then poured himself a nice big drink. He raised his glass "Here's to the Holidays"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah I thought, hey we will get the girls next year, but this it killing us. We could have gone to Seattle for the Holiday, Ellasbeth's family would have been more than happy to have us, but I just can't bear the thought that everyone would just expect us to renew our engagement, and yes I should because it is what needs to be done, but I just don't want to."

Trent and I walked out then, and great Marshal had just arrived, he was talking with Jenks, I froze for a moment and Trent noticed and picked up on where my eyes went.

"Shit" I said in a hushed voice.

Giving me a sideways glance Trent said "I didn't realize you two were and item again."

"We are not, but we ran into him the other day and Jenks invited him, I didn't think he would show up so early." I said turning to face Trent.

Just then Trent put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in, "Well he is here and coming this way looking very pleased to see you Ms. Morgan." Then pulled away.

The touch sent shivers down my spine. And I could imagine how intimate the gesture looked from afar. Was he trying to help me give Marshal the idea that I was not interested. I'm not right? I mean he's nice, but I always knew he wasn't really right for me.

As Marshal walked up Trent and I turned toward him giving him a big smile. "Hi Marshal I'm glad you could make it, you've met Trenton Kalamack before right?"

"Yes, I think a couple times in passing." Trent just nodded and took a drink out of his glass.

"Well there is plenty of food and drinks to choose from, please help yourself."

"Thank you Rachel it's really good to see you again."

Luckily my Mom arrived just in the nick of time.

"Oh sorry guys I have to go see my Mom."

"Mom, Donald I'm so glad you could make it" I said walking away from the two men.

I gave my Mom a big hug, and glanced over, it looked like Marshal was trying to make small talk with Trent, who seemed to have no interest, but was watching me with a blank expression. God I wish I could pull it off with the blank expression, or the businessman expression, my face always give my emotions away.

The night was a big success Marshal spent the majority of the night talking with David and a few of his friends. He seemed to stay away from the females from my pack, god I wish he would go talk with them, maybe he would find one he likes, they were all really sweet girls, much more his style.

I did what I could to avoid him, while not being rude.

It was time for gifts, we each had a big pile, I ended up getting Marshal some kind of beer from different countries, he seemed to like it plenty.

I saved Trent for last. I hoped he would like it.

Trent open it and had a pleased expression, "Rachel its beautiful, where ever did you find this?"

I tried to not turn red, "Ah at a little antique shop, I thought it was perfect for you."

"Thank you I love it."

He walked over and gave me a hug, letting his hand brush the patch of skin on my back that was not covered by my skimpy dress, and place a soft kiss on my cheek.

Pulling away he kept looking at the picture and then put it safely with his pile of goods from the night.

Marshal was watching us carefully.

A little while later Marshal came over to try and talk with me. He caught me off guard as I was standing there thinking, hey Trent didn't give me anything for Solstice, I walked through all my gifts in my head and sure enough, I don't think I got anything from Trent.

Marshal tried for small talk, but I wasn't sure if it was leading somewhere, didn't I go to see him and think about trying to make things work with the excuse of needing to get some charms invoked, and he pretty much shut me down, now it seemed he was rethinking this. I got the feeling that he was going to ask if I would like to go out. Damn it, do I turn him down? I'm just not sure if I'm interested.

Then Trent walked up to us. "If you will excuse us." He said place his hand on the small of my back. "I need Rachel in the kitchen for a moment."

"Oh of course." Marshal said.

"What, whats wrong?" I asked while we walked to the kitchen.

One of the girls from my pack was in there, but just on her way out, then we had the kitchen to ourselves.

"Well since he was bothering you I thought this would be perfect timing."

"He wasn't bothering me."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Ok so I get the feeling he may want to start things up again. But he was just talking with me."

Trent's teasing expression shifted back to businessman. "Is that something you would like to pursue?"

"I don't know, no I don't think so, hey this is really not something I want to talk with you about."

With a grin on his face Trent says "And yet here we are."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No actually I wanted to give you your present." He said pulling out a little box.

"Well I was beginning to wonder if you decided not to get me anything." What could it be, looked like a jewelry box like for a necklace or something.

He handed me the box "Happy Solstice Rachel."

I gently took the paper off and opened the box and with shocked amazement could not believe what I was seeing. "Trent this is too much, its beautiful." It was indeed a necklace, with green stones on a beautiful thick chain with designs etched into the silver, it was amazing.

"You have been a true friend to me over the last several month and I needed to do something special for you. Here try it on." He took it out of my hands. I turned my back to him and lifted my hair, as I felt his hands brush against my neck latching it in place, then he tentatively worked to make sure it laid just right letting his fingers linger on my skin.

I couldn't breathe through this process and I felt a tingling all over my body from his touches. I finally turned back to him letting my hair fall back down.

"It looks amazing on you." He said as he reached up again as if to fix it a little, then let his hand slide down my collar-bone before slowly pulling it away.

"Thank you Trent, you really didn't have to." I leaned in and gave him a hug, and a soft lingering kiss on the cheek. I figured that is what he did when he opened his gift from me, so It should be ok, right?

He hugged me back and after the kiss on his cheek he buried his face into my hair and neck for a quick moment then whispered "Your Welcome." in my ear.

Just then we heard a clearing of someone's throat. We quickly parted to see who was there. When I realized I had been holding my breath again.

Jonathan stood there "Sa'han are you almost ready to go?"

Trent stood there a fraction of a second in thought, "No actually, I am not, I thought I would stay around and maybe help clean up."

Really, I could not imagine Trent staying to help clean up after the party. "Why don't you and Quen share a ride and I will be along shortly."

Johnathan looked annoyed, but left the kitchen.

"Trent you really do not need to stay and help clean up, I will probably leave a lot of it for tomorrow, Ivy will be back in the morning to help."

"Rachel, what am I going to do at home, sit and miss my daughters? Let me stick around for a bit and then I will get out of your way."

Great does he think I am trying to kick him out. "You are not in the way Trent, Jeez., stay as long as you like."

We left the kitchen and went back to the main room where most of the dwindling party was. My Mom was next to leave, she loved seeing Marshal and kept giving me little nudges. As we hugged good-bye she noticed the necklace, "Rachel that is beautiful, I didn't notice it before."

I tried not to blush at the memory of Trent's hands on me as he placed the necklace around my neck, but probably failed. "Ah, it is a gift from Trent."

She raised her eyebrow to that. "Ohhhh, I see."

"Its nothing Mom" I stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I see, well good night darling and we will see you again tomorrow."

"Good night Mom"


	2. Chapter 2

Next it was Marshals turn to leave. He came over and gave me a big hug. "It was great to see you Rachel." He had an unsure look in his eyes as he pulled away.

"It was really nice seeing you to Marshal."

Trent walked by giving us a strange look which Marshal caught and saw me stiffen slightly. He pulled me in for another hug "Rachel is everything all right, is Trent giving you a hard time?" Holding me a little longer than necessary to give time to answer him.

"No everything is fine."

"Should I stay until he leaves."

I pulled away then. "God no, nothing like that, everything is fine. Thank you coming, really."

"Okay, well maybe I could give you a call sometime, maybe go for coffee?"

"Sure coffee."

He left and great did I just leave myself open to having Marshal call me up for a coffee date.

The only ones left were Trent, Jenks and myself, all Jenks children were fast asleep.

Jenks was a little honey drunk, so I got out a nice comfy shoe box "Here Jenks take a rest."

"So coffee huh?" Trent asked

"Yeah, he probably won't even call."

"Do you want him to?" Trent asked picking up some dirty cups helping clean up.

"No, Ah, I don't know."

"He is not right for you, you that don't you Rachel?"

I looked at him then irritated, who was he to say who was right for me and who was not.

"Oh really, and who the turn are you to make a statement like that. Like you know whats good for me, or what I need."

"Well I know it's not someone like that." Trent came back with, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Hell Trent if you weren't here butting in all night, who knows maybe I wouldn't be alone tonight, maybe we would have decided to get back together." I yelled knowing I meant none of it, I really didn't want Marshal, but I did want someone, and felt just sad and angry that I was alone, yet again and wanted to take it out on someone.

He stepped closer "Really Rachel, is that really what you wanted, you want him?" He said loudly pointing towards the doorway.

Trent steped closer yet again, but I did not back away, I was pissed. "Maybe I did!" I yelled

"Yeah, you want some man in your bed that you don't even care about, is that what you really wanted tonight Rachel?" Trent yelled then turned away from me with his ears flaming red.

"So what Trent, no one cares what I do or who I sleep with, so go shove it."

Trent turned around stalking over to me quickly than slamming my back into the fridge drawing an oomph from me.

"What is wrong with you Trent" I said giving his chest a little shove. He forced his mouth on mine and I just froze not sure how to react.

As I felt his mouth move on mine he eased up a little making his kiss more gentle and then pulled slightly away.

Leaving his mouth hovering over mine, he whispered in a strangled voice. "I care Rachel, I care that you are so willing to throw yourself at him, just to have... someone." He put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes shaking his head.

I didn't know what to do, I never expected this type of reaction from him.

He let go an eased himself away from me. He turned and walked towards the table. "Maybe I better go."

"What?" I yelled "You practically attack me and...and... then you decide its time to go." I stalked over to him getting close to his personal space.

He turned around to face me looking beaten. "Look I'm sorr..."

"Sorry, S-s-sorry? You can't do this to people Trent, You kissed me before and when I stopped it you decided we would go for coffee, never to speak of it again, and now this?" I said waving my hands to the sides, trying to make some kind of point.

"Trent you can't keep doing this to me." At that point I just didn't care anymore. At that moment I just didn't care that he was expected to marry Ellasbeth, I just didn't care anymore about anything but my own needs.

I closed the distance, grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and buried my other in his hair using the grip to move his head roughly into position for our lips to meet.

I kissed him, and he quickly returned the kiss. This roughness pushed his balance off and he practically sat on the table behind him.

I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip and I quickly opened for him meeting his with my own tongue. The feel of him was amazing. I couldn't help but let out little moans. He had one hand on my waist and the other I could feel roaming down toward my bottom side and thigh. Yes the skirt on my dress was a bit short, so I felt his hands reach the bottom of the fabric and rub up the back of my thigh hiking my dress up a bit.

I pressed into him harder making him spread his legs as he sat at the edge of the table. I could feel how hard he was now through his pants.

At this point my skirt was hiked up high enough his hands were again on my backside, but just over my panties. He pulled my towards him with his hands on my ass, brining me harder against his erection. This brought more groans from our mouths. We parted trying to get our breath and he began moving his kisses to my neck and collar bone.

This gave me goose bumps all over my body, yet I felt like I was on fire, as I tilted my head back moaning with my fingers running through his hair.

"Oh god, Trent!"

I felt his fingers playing with the zipper on the back of my dress as if asking, questioning if I would allow this to go further. I answered by rubbing my hands up his thighs and bringing my hands to his belt buckle.

He got the message as I worked on his belt than the button to his pants.

I heard my zipper slowly get eased down as my dress began to fall away from my body.

Once down I took a step back and kicked the dress off to the side, out of the way.

I got a sudden feeling of shyness as Trent's eyes took me in from head to toe in my bra, panties and high heels. Yes, he has seen me naked before but not like this, not for him. His eyes burned into my body then finally came to meet my eyes.

I stood there feeling panicked, oh god what am I doing? Then Trent stood away from the table moving towards me. He grabbed me again and began to kiss me with so much passion.

"God you are beautiful Rachel, don't you ever forget it." He mumbled in a hushed voice as he left kissed all over my face, neck and ear, then he gave my ear a little nibble, and that just did it for me, it helped me lose control all over again. I brought my hands back to the front of him pulling his shirt up, making him drawn his mouth away, then I placed my hands on his hard chest kissing his neck, rubbing feeling the few soft almost white blond hairs on his chest, I ran my hands down his sides, as much as I wanted to touch and feel his magnificent chest, I had other things I wanted to explore as well.

He made a few "mmm" sounds as I worked my hands down his body, I roughly finished undoing his zipper and give his pants a push and let them fall down to the floor.

Our mouths were joined once again with tongues and teeth, he pulled my lower lip gently with his teeth brining a whimper from me.

I explored his amazing ass with my hands, I couldn't wait to see it bare. As I worked trying to memorize the feel of his body, he took one hand and rubbed it over the front of my panties then down further rubbing me between my legs, but over the thin material.

"Mmmm, I like that, you are soo wet for me." I can only imagine, my panties must have been soaked, I could feel the wet slickness between my legs.

He brought his hand away and as disappointment started, I than felt his fingers working on my bra, quickly removing it. He pulled away from my mouth then moving my body against the edge of the table while working his kiss along my neck, collar bone and chest working his way down to my breasts.

He massaged one breast while flicking the other nipple with his tongue brining a groan from me and making me pant as I tried to keep my breath.

He took the nipple into his mouth sucking hard and grazing it with his teeth giving little nibbles. The whole time working on my other nipple lightly twisting it between his thumb and forefinger.

I don't know how much more I could take, my legs felt like they didn't want to hold me up any more, so I relied on the table to help me keep upright.

I rubbed my hands along his sides and back not being able to reach lower while he continued working on my breasts. Removing his hand from my nipple I felt his hands on the waist band of my panties and he pulled me away from the table and began to push them down my body. Moving his face back up to mine for another kiss he moved his hand between our bodies.

I had a flash of fear when it suddenly occurred to me that at any moment Jenks could wake from his honey high and fly into the room. Trent must have felt my reaction because he then put his hands on my hips instead of reaching between my legs.

Damn, not what I was going for.

"Rachel?" Trent said quietly looking in my eyes as if asking what was wrong.

"My room." I panted back trying to get my breath back.

Trent pulled away slightly and took my hand and led the way to my room. We bearly reached the room and slammed the door closed when Trent's mouth was on me again, we worked our way near the bed, and then I gave him a hard shove onto the bed.

"No fair." I said as I looked down at him in the dim light from my window. I grab his boxers and started pulling them off. He hoisted his hips a little to allow me to get rid of the offending clothing.

I had to swallow hard at the sight of him now fully nude on my bed, oh what a sight it was.

His body was lean and tone, even better than I imagined, and he was not the size of a male witch, he looked human size, although maybe on the bigger side. I just stared, I couldn't help it.

Trent sat up, "Uh, Rachel hello."

"Shut up Elf!" I said, and he sat up and grabbed me quickly laying me down and placing himself half on top of me. He kissed me on the lips, chin neck again, while letting his hands roam along my body. I let me hands slide into his hair again and I became mesmerized by his kisses once again.

This time he did not stop as he slid his fingers between my legs, first just touching running them gently over my opening all the way up to my clitoris, bringing a loud "ooohhhh" from me, then he slid a finger inside of me working it in and out, eventually sliding a second finger in, making me want more. I was grinding myself against him moaning losing track that I also had a purpose, to get him in my hands.

He slid his fingers out leaving me panting wanting way more and feeling empty, but he only moved his finger to explore other places between my legs. He kept his finger moving around all slick and wet from being inside me. It felt amazing, he rubbed gently at first keeping me moaning. Although still very distracted I finally managed to get my hand on his hard shaft and began rubbing and then I grabbed him in my palm and began stroking him bringing husky moans of pleasure from him.

He kept trying to keep his fingers moving on me, but we were really working hard to keep each other distracted.

He eventually won when I could no longer keep hold of him as an orgasm hit me, he continued to play with me, rub me, while one of my hands dug into his arm and the other dug into my sheets. I came hard yelling "Oh God, Oh God Oooo yes!"

When I finished Trent let out a little chuckle. Then looking at me he kissed me again, and then backed away slightly bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking on each of the fingers that had just been between my legs. The action from him stunned me and I just stared. "Mmmm you taste so good." When he was done he kissed me again, letting me taste myself on him.

He began to shift his weight to lay between my legs, as he worked to get himself into the position he wanted, then said in a husky voice, "maybe later I can get a better taste of you." And he kissed my neck.

My hands rubbed his back and I felt the head of him nudge my opening, oh god my body was throbbing, I wanted him inside of me so bad. Oh god was he trying to drive me nuts with his slowness.

I gave my hips a little wiggle as to say come on. Trent laid there over me looking into my face moving some strands of my hair out of the way, "You in a hurry?" He said as he nudged himself a little to just barely start the penetration. "Who is it you want inside you Rachel? Hmm, I want to hear you say it. Who do you want now?"

I could barely speak at this point, "You Trent, I want you inside me" Just watching my expression he began pushing a little inside me, to draw a loud moan from me, then he pulled back out to his tip, pushing again inside of me to bring yet another moan, he moved agonizingly slow, in and out each time getting further inside of me, until I felt him hit my end.

Oh yeah he was a pretty good size and I felt all of him, he began picking up the pace, bringing moans and grunts from us both. It wasn't long before we were groaning so loud that I can't believe Jenks wasn't pounding on the door.

I finally climaxed, bringing Trent with me seconds behind as my muscles griped him tight. It felt amazing like I wasn't even in my body anymore, but floating is a pool of hot water and I felt languid and relaxed.

Panting out of breath Trent rolled us onto our sides to wait for my muscles to finally relax and release him.

At some point we both drifted off to sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

I started to wake up feeling a little groggy. I felt like I finally got a good nights sleep. I was laying on my side and reached my arms up to give a nice stretch and that was when I noticed there was a body next to me.

I felt the warm body next to me start to move as well. It seemed to snuggle closer as I moved. My memory came flooding back at first my argument with Trent and then, oh god no.

How could I have let this happen, but it was amazing, hmmm was it really that big a mistake?

"Mmm good morning." Trent mumbled to me.

I moved to turn to lay on my back and realized I was completely nude, and I was willing to bet he was to. As I laid on my back, and placed one hand on my face and sighed.

I glanced over and Trent just laid there looking at me, then I felt him drape one arm over my belly.

"You going to say anything?"

"I just don't know what to say Trent."

"Well that's a first." He said with a grin. "Lets see, maybe "oh god that was amazing Trent", or "That was the best night of my life Trent" that would be somewhat appropriate."

"Oh yeah you really think? God you really are so full of yourself Kalamack."

"Oh no, that can't be good now your on a last name basis."

I gave him a little nudge with my elbow to shut him up. He just chuckled.

I glanced back at him and he looked serious and moved a lock of my hair from my face.

"Well I thought it was pretty amazing." He said looking into my eyes.

I looked away from his intent look. "Yes it was pretty amazing." I admitted.

"See aren't you glad I kept butting in when Marshal tried talking to you? "

I looked back at him then "You do realize that I had no intention of getting back together with Marshal, right?"

"I don't know you seemed pretty upset last night." he laid on his back then staring at the ceiling.

"It wouldn't have mattered what happened last night I would never have had sex with him." And I rolled onto my side to face Trent this time.

I put one hand on his chest and started playing with the little bit of fine chest hair.

He turned his head to me "Your just saying that."

"Oh come on, do you really think that?"

"Then prove it to me?" He said with a grin.

I moved up to put a kiss on his mouth and he rolled onto his side so we were facing each other again. Trent wrapped an arm around my body, I draped one leg over his hip and moaned into his mouth.

"Tink's Dildo, what the turn is going on around here, It's not bad enough the whole church smells like sex, but you had to leave you clothes in the middle of the kitchen. Even your little lacy underwear and bra, your lucky my kids didn't take them and hang them on the steeple."

That got our attention, oh god all of our clothes were left thrown around the kitchen.

"Shit I better go get our clothes, I didn't realize the time."

I quickly grabbed a robe and snuck out of the bedroom so Jenks wouldn't see Trent in my bed.

"Sorry Jenks." I said picking up the clothes as Ivy walked in with a big grin on her face.

"Hah Rache finally got a little, see and you didn't want me to invite Marshman."

"Guess again." Ivy said with an even bigger grin. "We have a visitor coming in and he is pissed."

Just then Quen came in at full speed.

Oh great this could not get much worse.

"Rachel did something happen, Trent never made it home, we woke up and he wasn't there. I see his car is still parked down the street where is he? Is he in danger."

Jenks bursted out laughing spraying pixie dust all over. Ivy just stood there and grinned.

"Ah, yeah, well Trent is fine, he just really didn't want to ...go home last night."

"Did he have too much to drink? Thank you for not letting him drive, you should have called I could have come back to pick him up."

"Ah, yeah well ah, I'll be back in a minute." Quen noticed the clothes in my hand and the rest still on the floor. Looked back at me with my face beet red.

His expression changed and went blank. "Oh."

I just turned and quickly went back to my bedroom.

Closing the door. Trent sat up, "What took you so long, I was getting cold without you here to warm me up." He said with a smile.

"Trent, Quen's here and he's pissed, they woke up and found you did not make it home and had no clue where you were."

There was a loud knock on the door then "Trenton are you in there?" Quen asked.

"Yes, I will be out in a minute." Trent said loudly. "I guess I need to get dressed and go talk with Quen."

We both got dressed and then I let Trent lead the way to the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't call, I ah got a little distracted." Trent started off saying.

And of course while we were getting dressed seemed like a good time for my mother and Takata to arrive.

"Really a little distracted, Trent you didn't call, you know we need to know you whereabouts at all times."

"Yeah, and when you left I was here, so there was nothing new to report, I just never left. Sorry I didn't think to at least send a text or something, but I am a grown man, it seems rather silly that I need to tell you I am staying out all night."

My mother gave me a questioning look and took in Trent's appearance of wrinkled cloths from the night before.

A simple "Told you." Came out of my mother's mouth. We all just looked at her.

"What? When I left I told you it was something." she grinned.

"God Mom, stop it." Takata looked a little flustered at the whole situation.

Jenks was still laughing spreading pixie dust all over, Ivy just stood against to counter holding her orange juice with a big grin on her face, Quen was irritated and Trent looked confused.

I just sat down and put my forehead against the table.

After a few moments I looked up at everyone staring at me.

"What? This is crazy, my god so Trent didn't go home, my god it's not the end of the world."

"The place is a mess, anyone who wants to stay start cleaning, or go home."

So everyone chipped in helping get the church nice and clean, and when Trent saw an opportunity to grab me in his arms when we were in a room alone, he whispered in a low husky voice, "maybe tonight you can stay at my place?"

I hugged him back. "We'll see Elf." and I gave him a kiss.


End file.
